


She Ra rewrite drabbles

by tennomaru



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: also original characters, the whole alliance and horde basically idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennomaru/pseuds/tennomaru
Summary: Wanna rewrite/expand on she ra at some point, here's some concept scenarios/drabbles for ya. Ocs are included.
Kudos: 5





	1. Queens Of Bright Moon

**Author's Note:**

> She Ra and MOTU don't belong to me obviously okay goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angella educates her eldest daughter Glimmer on the past of Bright Moon's royalty.

Glimmer anxiously followed her mother in the halls of Bright Moon castle, it wasn’t the most uncommon thing for her to be called into Queen Angella’s throne room but normally she’d be escorted by the members of the royal guard. Not really before had she been taken there by Angella herself.

Angella stopped in her tracks for a moment before looking back to her eldest daughter. She exhaled before giving her a warm smile. “My Glimmer, I think it’s time I’ve shown you something I’ve been meaning to for some time now…”

Glimmer raised her eyebrow, confused. Never once did she really expect a surprise to this extent from her mother. “What is it, mother..?” she asked softly.

“Come now,” Angella said before she took Glimmer’s hand, opening the doors to the throne room. On the center of the floor was an imprint with a similar pattern that Angella had on her lovely dress. A crescent moon crossed between a rainbow. The two walked closely toward the center, Glimmer not necessarily knowing what to do at this moment.

Queen Angella got down on one knee and placed her hand gently onto the painted pattern. This lead to an unfamiliar corridor appearing out of the blue. It was almost as if the palace created some sort of illusion. “This way,” she said calmly to Glimmer before they started walking. Beyond the doors was a sparkling spiral staircase that lead beneath the castle.

Glimmer held her triceps and rubbed them a bit; walking down the stairs it seemed as though the temperature was dropping a little. It was at least ten degrees less by the time they made it to the bottom. It was incredibly dark when the two were approaching the end of the stairway, only being lit by two moon torches before the last door.

Angella brimmed with pride whilst opening the slow creaking doors. It was still pitch black, but the moment the two ladies step foot the underground chamber was instantly illuminated, causing Glimmer to jump back a bit from astonishment.

The chamber was tinted with a lavender essence with light gleams of glitter surrounding the place. Smacked right in the center was a large stone fountain with a lone moonstone floating at the top of the fountain’s pommel. From the crystal was illuminating lightly across the whole ceiling. But the most alluring thing of it all were the carved statuettes of the past royal figures of the kingdom of Bright Moon; the majority of them being completely unknown to Glimmer. Beneath the statuettes were chiseled scriptures of their accomplishments and duration of ruling over the land.

“Grandma..!” Glimmer gasped before sprinting toward the only familiar statue to her. She approached it excitedly and cupped her hands together in wonder. Her mother chuckled softly before walking up next to her.

Angella hummed. “Queen Lenora of Bright Moon, the last queen born from Mizar’s original lands and responsible for leading the war between the angellites and the settlers of Bright Moon.” she explained.

“Oh right, you were originally from Mizar..!” Glimmer said.

Angella nodded. “Your father’s ancestors were some of the first people who settled on the grounds of this kingdom.” she giggled softly. “And as you already know..” she said before lifting off her crown, running her finger against the mixed gems placed on it.

“You and father ended the war between Mizar and Bright Moon…”

Her mother nodded before placing the crown back on top of her head. “But it was no easy mission. It took years for the angellites and denizens of Bright Moon to come forth with us...your father’s guardians never agreed with him being together with an angellite since they were the ones who suffered after the war. Because of that, well…those who were supposed to be your father’s subjects left the lands of Bright Moon and never came back. Including his own parents…” Angella sighed.

Glimmer’s eyebrows creased as she looked back at the statue of her grandmother. She never knew her personally but was always told stories about her, but was mostly unfamiliar with this one.

Queen Angella noticed this and reassuringly smiled toward her eldest. “Thankfully, Queen Lenora was kind enough to take your father into the residential quarters of our original kingdom. Of course, the angellites then were mostly reluctant to letting someone of Bright Moon origins in, but she took pity on the poor boy.” she said. She then laughed to herself a bit, rubbing the corners of her eyes. “We were about your age when this happened. Some of our best memories took place in my homeland…”

Glimmer grinned calmly before she suddenly raised her eyebrow. “But what brought peace between Mizar and Bright Moon, mother? If most of father’s subjects had left, how did we come to now?”

“I’m afraid that gaining the trust of the settlers of Bright Moon came after Micah’s parents had both perished one fateful day...we were both called from a close companion of your father to arrive to his parents’ aid…” Angella sighed. “They died...right after they had given us their blessing to take over for them. My mother, Lenora was humbled by their words which was how I became queen of Bright Moon.”

“And the first angellite to marry a regular etherian?” Glimmer chuckled, crossing her arms.

Angella laughed a but as well and nodded. “You know, Glimmer...you and your sister both really are one in a million.”

“Really? But mother...Solene was the one who was the one who was deemed as the first natural-born angellite...She’s blessed with far greater power than I could ever imagine…”

Angella shook her head, smiling dearly toward her child. “Your sister was just born lucky is all. Both of you are the two greatest blessings your father and I could ever ask for.” she teared up, wiping her eyes off with a lone finger. “But Glimmer, I’ve not only brought you here to show what the future awaits you, but also how important this is for you as it is to me.” she said, crouching down slightly before taking her hands.

“I don’t know what could possibly happen to me or any of us now that the Horde know we have Adora on our side, but I need you to know if something terrible should happen to me, always remember that you and Solene will truly only have each other to rely on from then. Please, even now, take care of each other.” she stated.

“Oh, mother...no..” Glimmer choked up a bit before she and Angella embraced in a loving, warm hug.

After what she wished could’ve been forever, Angella pulled away but didn’t let go of Glimmer’s shoulder. She couldn’t express how jovial she felt at this moment, especially with how far her daughter had come. But what terrified her would be the day where she might be unable to see her daughter rise up as Bright Moon’s next queen. She only had the stars to rely on to give her an answer as to what the future could hold for them.


	2. Felines Stick Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra expresses her relief of Force Captain Adora leaving to Scorpia with some development of og character Clawdeen who was Catra's steed.

“Feels good that the prissy princess force captains’..! ARGH..! Finally gone…” Catra panted, releasing frustration through her punching bag which was just a 20 pound sack of old rice. She was pounding away at it as if she was capable of throwing a million punches a second. After a few more lunges, she sighed tiredly and stopped, sitting back on the bench before wiping herself off with a towel. 

The only other person who was with her was Scorpia who was really just minding her own business while carrying large dumbbells on her shoulders. She grunted before setting them down, causing a loud thud sound to fall onto the floor. She exhaled silently while looking at her exoskeleton; still in top shape as her claws were incredibly sturdy. 

“Never really knew Adora like you did. What’s your deal with her?” she asked in her low, soft voice. 

Catra raised her eyebrow. She didn’t expect her to respond that quickly. “Eh, she was always Hordak and Shadow Weaver’s favorite. Apparently she was part of some royal family from another planet who are supposedly real powerful monarchs. Something like that, the rest is all fuzzy…” she said. 

“Didn’t you two grow up here in the Fright Zone?” 

“Yeah, she was here longer than I was, though…” Catra huffed before she laid back on the bench, her hands rested behind her head. “It’s weird, actually…” she sighed. “We were the only two who were raised to be part of the Horde. Up until Hordak and Shadow Weaver decided to play family with her, we were always competitive with each other. Not sure what she found so fun about it though.” 

-  
“May the best boxer win, Catra?” Adora’s voice called back from the back of the jealous beauty’s memory.

Catra sat up and stretched her back in an odd way before standing back up. “I’mma go check on Clawdeen.” she said, holding the cloth around her neck before taking a drink of water. 

“Why do you have a giant, pink lion in your quarters anyways?” Scorpia asked. 

“Kinda like Force Captain. She showed up one day and stayed by my side since. Except I actually find solace in Clawdeen’s company.” The magicat then walked out the weight room, letting the sliding doors shut behind her on her way to the mess hall to get some food for her and her only companion. 

She walked through the west corridor and down to the commissary window, threw a pouch to the person behind the stand. “Gimme some of that pepper jerky stuff again with the fish basket.” Catra said before looking over at her sharp, black nails. 

After a few minutes her treats were served to which she gladly obliged. She took the bags of food and hastily made her way back to her chambers. One would think the lack of doors in everyone’s chambers besides Hordak would be incredibly invasive and a great annoyance but each lesser member were lead to believe they were beneath a common luxury such as privacy. 

Catra found Clawdeen sat calmly in her makeshift hut, purring lowly with her head in her legs. 

“Hey, old girl…” Catra gave her a rare smile as she got on one knee and ran her hand through her companions’ glorious baby pink mane. Clawdeen opened her eyes to reveal her onyx-black irises, seemingly glad that Catra had come back. She sat across from her and untied the sack, laying out the food in front of them. “Here, girl.” Catra said before throwing a fish close by to her, to which Clawdeen sharply raised her head up and chomped away at the fish, letting the gutted body get devoured and spitting out the head into the bin nearby. 

Catra chuckled and bit into her jerky, chewing against the dry-aged meat with her sharp fangs. She then looked back at her shining nails. “Scorpia actually talked to me for a bit today. I was shocked myself, to be honest.” she said. 

Clawdeen huffed in response. 

“I don’t think it’s that she hates me or anything. She just seems to keep to herself. She’s cool, kinda…” Catra said before taking another sip of water before she scooted the fish basket closer to Clawdeen with her tail. “They’re all yours, girl. You deserve it…” she smiled. 

The fluffy pink lion tilted her head after spitting out another fish head. 

“I mean, let’s be real, you deserve legitimate kindness from me more than anyone else here in the Fright Zone…” Catra looked down as she took another bite of her jerky, suddenly giggling a bit which surprised even Clawdeen. It wasn’t everyday that Catra smiles, let alone even laughs. 

“Y’know Clawdeen, I’ll never understand why you stay here with me after this long. You probably don’t even know yourself why you stick with me. For sure enough, our purpose in this world might remain unknown forever,” Catra stroked Clawdeen’s mane once again, scratching carefully underneath her chin. “But hey, if it’s any consolation, we finally have someone who’s not so different from us…”

Catra set her pouch of jerky down but before she could do anything, Clawdeen suddenly hopped up which made her yelp. The lioness reached over under the bed with her right front paw, like she was looking for something, 

“Girl, what’re you doing?” The magicat girl asked, standing up and putting her hands on her hips before setting the leftovers down onto the desk by her. Clawdeen growled lowly in response. After a few more seconds, she grabbed something with her large teeth, hopping onto Catra’s mattress with the unknown item. It looked like a stone of some sort. 

Catra just looked at her confusingly. “What? Is that a new toy you found?” she asked. “I mean, yeah I don’t think a chunk of rock is a good option but as long as you keep chewing up the mice here, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” She said before pulling the chunk out of Clawdeen’s mouth carefully and setting it on the nightstand before pulling her headpiece off and placing it right next to the rock. 

“So what’ll it be, princess? You gonna take my whole ass bed and have me sleep in the hut?” she asked, smirking. 

The giant pink cat purred lowly before laying her head on the material of Catra’s bed, huffing as she moved her tail out of the way so she could have some space. 

Catra shrugged. “Alright, that can work.” she yawned and shut off the lights, climbing in next to Clawdeen and laying her head on her back before turning to her side. “You don’t mind me laying on ya, right?” 

Clawdeen responded with a short growl. 

“Y’know, Clawdeen...I don’t know what it is with you but..I feel like we’re supposed to be together in some way. You’re important to me, old girl...you’re my friend and- I really feel like you’re the only one I can trust with anything. The others might not understand your importance, but you just being here is enough…” Catra smiled and reached over to pet Clawdeen’s ears right before she was comforted by Clawdeen’s tail stroking her back. For the first time in a while, Catra was hopeful that tonight she would have a good night’s sleep.


	3. Hearts In Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frosta's attendees notice something different about their Queen.

Far in the northwest reaches of Etheria lies the vast Kingdom of Snows, the cold and quiet realm of those who harness and live their lives around the element of ice. Even with how vast the kingdom itself is, it’s often quite lonely and mellow for those who tread the snowy lands. Snows is often left by its lonesome because of how far the realm of Glacia is from the rest of the regions on Etheria. 

Snows holds the majority of the upper class districts as the luxuries to be enjoyed in Glacia consist of the ice places and hotels for wandering travelers who need a pit stop or haughty aristocrats who desire pampering . The village areas are not much better, but by no means outright unbearable. The only reason the natives of the Glacia region can have such comfortable lives is due to the climate which makes it hard for threats like the Horde to invade or dare tread any closer. 

What lays smack center in the heart of the kingdom was Castle Chill, home of the newly coordinated Queen of Snows, Frosta. Under mysterious circumstances, her family had perished one fateful night; she had just barely turned 17. Since then, the young ruler had ultimately changed. Once a lively free spirit became a cold and distant young woman, only speaking when spoken to by anyone in her royal guard. Although recently, something about her seemed slightly off. 

-

Frosta was seen sitting beside her window; away from her throne looking outside as if she was caught in some sort of trance. From the outside, she had a perfect view of how the civilians of her kingdom live out their everyday lives. The delivery district wasn’t busy much as usual, but still carrying out what jobs needed to be done. Only a scarce amount of hawks would be sent out each day to send out or come back with packages or letters. Trading was just as scarce but that was because of the regions’ rare resources. It was a normal day, really. 

Fuyu, one of Queen Frosta’s most loyal attendants was a small, young frost fairy who had been gifted to her the day she was born. With hair as white as snow and a complexion of periwinkle hue, it was no doubt she was perfect for the role of Frosta’s lifelong companion. Being relatively young for a fairy, her naivety and childish tone would always make the young princess smile, and even as the years went on, Frosta enjoyed her company. 

Then there was Kori and Koro, the two-headed maiden and loyal servant of the Snows royal family. Formally an outcast in the outskirts of the taigas, the former king and queen of Snows took pity on them, and out of the rarely seen kindness out of their hearts took the girls in under their refuge. Both of them were taken in just five years before Frosta would be born. Just like Fuyu, their complexion was a light tinted blue that would gradient into a true blue below their midriffs. Their hair would almost always be tied into buns, rarely ever letting their lavender locks down. Despite all their hardships, they never wished to be separated from one another. They felt as though they were whole with each other. 

The three attendants were all sitting together in the main courtroom, Fuyu feeling as though there was something off with their queen. Yes, she’s normally quiet and keeps to herself but she appeared to be in some sort of daze. Kori and Koro were just silently pouring out some tea. 

“Would you like some, Fuyu..?” Koro asked. 

“We’ll pour out a few drops for you…” Kori replied. 

The ice fairy fluttered her wings as she started floating up. “Have you two noticed that Lady Frosta’s acting weird??” she asked, grabbing her minuscule tea cup and having the drops poured out for her. 

“What do you mean?” They both asked. 

“Hmm..! Ever since she went on that escapade with She Ra and He Man and Princess Mermista she’s been acting weird!!” the little fairy huffed. “It seems like she’s focusing on something else...a-and she’s more quiet than normal!” 

The twins blinked and stayed silent for a moment before Kori spoke up. 

“Be more specific…” 

Fuyu whined. “I mean think about it..! Haven’t you noticed too? Whenever she’s alone it’s like she’s off in her own world!” 

Koro sipped at her tea. “Well, there hasn’t been much to do lately. The Knights of the Black Ice haven’t reported any suspicious activity as of late. The districts have been relatively calm as well.” 

“..To top it all off, we haven’t received any threats from the Horde as of late. I guess it’s been hard for them to track our location. Kori answered back. 

The little frost fairy sighed before she descended and sat onto the edge of the table close to the twins. “But doesn’t it still feel like she’s focused on something? She’s only like that when there’s suspicion of criminal activity nearby! And like you said, The Black Ice troops haven’t reported anything.” 

“Your point is?” the twins both asked. 

Fuyu sighed. “Something is distracting Lady Frosta!” 

“Well what could you possibly think it could be? Neither of us were with her when she was with She Ra.-” 

“Hello.” Frosta suddenly came inside the courtroom, as if she was standing there for several minutes listening in. This shocked the three but Fuyu to a much greater extent. 

“L-Lady Frosta..!!” Fuyu sat up and fluttered over to her companion hovering so she was right at her point of view.

“It’s okay, I know…” Frosta exhaled softly. “I should’ve been more honest with you three.” 

Kori and Koro stood up, cupping their hands together. “Milady, we don’t mean to pry…” 

“But we must admit there does seem something different about you. To be fair, Fuyu noticed it first before we did.” 

After a few seconds of silence, Frosta giggled softly which perplexed the three advisors. It was very rare when she would laugh at something. She calmed herself down and wiped off her eye with her finger, looking back to her loyal attendants. Fuyu fluttered her way over next to the twins, sitting on the right side of their shoulders. She then sighed, walking by one of the windows and poking her head outside, feeling the thin, frosty air flow across her face. 

“Fine, I admit...I met someone nice…” She suddenly squealed and held her cheeks as she blushed. 

The three went from shocked to awkwardly confused. Neither of them were expecting this kind of behavior from from their queen. Was their something they missed? 

Frosta smiled blissfully as she looked up at the sky. “Did you guys know that She Ra has a brother?? His name is He Man!! And he’s the most wonderful man I’ve ever met!! Haaah, he’s so strong and handsome...he saved me from getting crushed by those awful Horde drones!!” she gushed and squealed. 

“W-Was that really the case, Milady..?” Koro asked. 

“You should have seen him..! The way his golden locks glistened in the sunlight as he bravely risked his life to mine own..! He held me in his strong arms so valiantly!!” she sighed. “He’s my hero…” 

Fuyu then shrugged and giggled herself. “Well, if I know Frosta better than anyone else...she’s dead serious about this!” she said, fluttering her wings up and flying over to the queen. “Come on, ma’am, let’s turn in for the night..!” 

“Hm?” Frosta then snapped out of it and looked to her fairy friend, smiling cutely before she simmered down. She cleared her throat and nodded. “Yes, Fuyu we should.” she said before looking at Kori and Koro, giving a small grin towards them. “Let’s all turn in for tonight.” 

\- 

That night, Frosta found herself tossing and turning whilst being unable to stop any thinking. She sighed frustratedly and finally sat up, getting up off her bed to head out to her balcony for some air. It was actually not uncommon for her to do this. There was something about walking out and sitting by her balcony that was very tranquil to the young queen. 

Fuyu was dead asleep in the little makeshift hut that rested upon Frosta’s dresser and everyone else were either in their respective chambers or home in the villages. She really felt peaceful just sitting out here all by herself. No cares, no worries for just a little while. Something didn’t seem right about tonight, though. The lonely feeling that she would normally cherish wasn’t there. She didn’t know what this new feeling was but she was even more frustrated with that. 

“What is this strange new feeling?” she asked herself. She then realized exactly what it was. It was He Man, Prince Adam. She hadn’t stopped thinking about him ever since that day. The day he saved her. It was really minor, really, but she couldn’t think of any time anyone had ever done something like that for her. 

“Are you alright?! Frosta??” Adam’s voice echoed in her head. Frosta had been knocked out for a split second until she realized she was in a precarious position with He Man. Her face was flushed red, hardly being able to process anything to say out of embarrassment and nervousness. Thank the First Ones that Adora and Mermista had come back. 

Frosta sighed as she looked out into the distance, out to the unaligned three moons in the sky. Unknown to her, she was experiencing a sense of warmth in her usually ice cold heart. Something that had never touched her on this kind of emotional state. The queen had no clue what these strange feelings were but a part of her knew that she yearned to see Prince Adam once again.


	4. Perfumes, Fragrances, Essences, Potions, Gases, and More!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfuma makes a new brew with the help of the plants on Flower Mountain.

Spring had finally befallen onto Etheria, and as if the world didn’t already carry enough floral beauty, the sacred Flower Mountain was practically brimming with flowers blooming to their hearts’ content, plants of all shapes, sizes, and kinds were flourishing at the most during this time of year. Now that spring has come, the lustrous genie-like brewer of scents and essences Perfuma was at her highest point of motivation to whip up something new for her collection. 

Perfuma is known by many of the members of the Great Rebellion, a remarkable young woman who lies within a scent bottle in the center of the Heart Blossom tree. Her talents not only lie within creating essences, but as wells as potions, perfumes, and powders for combat. Today, she needed to figure out what she was going to make for her latest brew. Nothing like seeing what she could harvest when the plantations of Flower Mountain were at their freshest. 

“What a lovely morning…” The flower maiden yawned to herself after coming out of her scent bottle, her legs coming into form. She stretched her arms out with a large basket in hand, feeling very excited for today. Perfuma traveled downwards from the hill from which the Heart Blossom was, down to where the flowers, leaf and green plants, and herbs were. 

From each of the layers on the mountain where were the civilians were. Not too many people lived on the mountain, only at the highest peak and to the bottom of the mountain were where the people were. With the overall quietness of the peak, everyone lived in tranquility and peace, and everyone was also just as committed to keeping the plants of this luxurious as lively and colorful as possible. All thanks to the hard work of the few people who live in Flower Mountain, the location is not only for celebrating Day of The Flowers, but a perfect vacation spot for etherians all around, cozy little mushroom huts being the perfect pit stop on a warm evening. 

“It’s Perfuma..!” 

“Good morning, Perfuma!” 

A young couple greeted the young woman, to which she was happy to oblige. “Good morning, you two..” she greeted softly. 

“Off to make another concoction, Ma’am?” one of the two asked, to which Perfuma nodded. 

“Yes! Just usual essences today is all.” 

“Ah! You should try using the Blush Roses, those just bloomed as soon as the sun came up!” 

Perfuma tilted her head, raising her eyebrow. “Oh really? Well, they sure sound lovely...I’ll be sure to have a few harvested. I’ll see you around!” she waved cutely before walking down the dirt steps of the aisle to head on down to where the abundance of flowers would be. 

With flowers and leaves, Perfuma would normally use those as a base or coloring for her essences; mostly the main ingredient for her concoctions. In the past, she would use the juices of Sleeping Violet to make a gas to put Horde armies under a deep sleep, or when she ground up Forget-Me-Nuts to make amnesic dust for Bow’s arrows to inflict temporary amnesia. 

Perfuma made her way down to the cute little meadow for her flowers. As she walked through the little hill of grass, she found an entire section of sweet roses. Each of them were divided from reds, peaches, oranges, and the palest of yellows that were tinted with pinks at the ends. Even that wasn’t all of them, as Flower Mountain was said to carry over 50 varieties of roses. 

Upon making her way, she found the multi-colored roses the young couple had talked about, all perfectly bunched together. Perfuma inhaled softly after crouching down a little to run her fingers across the creamy pale and red-rimmed petals. “These Blush Roses look perfect…” the alchemist smiled, carefully looking down to the multi-colored batch of flowers. She took some shears out and carefully cut a few of them down at and angle, adding them to her basket. Before leaving, she grabbed her watering can from her belt and generously gave the plants a well deserved drink. Perfuma giggled and adjusted her glasses. “Bloom bright, my loves…” 

She reached down to the other side of her belt and pulled her little notebook out, seeing what else she should find. She crossed out the Blush Roses from her list and looked to her next ingredient: fresh and ripe Blood Orange, one out of two scents. Perfuma sighed in relief, knowing she wouldn’t need to travel too far for the fruit. It would only be on the south side of the village. 

With only a few turns south was where most of the fruit trees were planted, some newly placed and some had been there for many years. Even the scent of the fruits were apparent from the trees. Perfuma walked upon the dirt steps and wiped off her forehead a little, sighing in satisfaction. “Ahh…perfect.” she grinned. 

Just like the flowers, all the fruit trees were section into rows by types, so it was easy for Perfuma to locate the Blood Oranges, with just a whiff of the peels she was able to tell which orange was the one she wanted. The young lady sighed in satisfaction before taking her flower-shaped haversack and her burro’s tail rope, grappling onto a tree so she could climb up the large tree and gather some of the oranges. Perfuma grabbed one of the largest ones she eyed before going back down and putting it in her satchel with her rope to return home. 

As she retreated back into the Heart Blossom and back into her bottle, her legs returned to their ghost-like tail. She huffed and stretched her arms out, smiling in delight when she saw her familiar fiddling with her cauldron: Gardenia her Venus Flytrap whom she made sentient through Castaspella’s sorcery. “Whatchu working on?” Perfuma asked. 

The plant scuttled out of the way through their root limbs, showing them the bubbling brew they had started up for her. 

“Ahh, thank you!! Just what I needed..” Perfuma said before going behind her screen door and changing out from her casual clothes and into her alchemist gear. She came back putting her goggles on, smiling happily. “I was able to get some nice ingredients today!~” she said before getting them out of her bag, her familiar peering into the sack curiously. 

Perfuma hummed as she pulled the roses out, plucking off a few petals off each of them one at a time so they could all be absorbed into the brew with ease. The color changed into a faint pink from the pigments of the rose petals getting mixed together with the mixture, adding some scent. “Hey! Gardenia…!” The alchemist smiled while holding out the Blood Orange. 

Gardenia huffed like a puppy and drooled out dew, squealing as it jumped up and bit into half of the orange, sucking the fresh juices up until it was just a shriveled piece of rind. Perfuma giggled and carefully took the orange peel and threw it into the brew, causing it to bubble twice as much. She then put the other half of the orange by her kitchen counter and grabbed her stirring stick, whistling away as she stirred. “Could you get me some of the leftover lavender from the windowsill, dear?” Perfuma asked. 

The little flytrap huffed and scuttled off the high chair it was standing on, extending its’ roots to reach the lavender from the window, patting it on Perfuma’s arm to get her attention. “Thank you, baby!” she grinned before adding those into the mix as well. The concoction was complete as some fumes poofed out, making a tiny explosion. 

“All done!” Perfuma smiled in pure satisfaction, lifting up her goggles. She went up to her glass cabinet nearby and picked up a small empty bottle, fishing out some of the mixture inside and screwing the top back on. She set the bottle of essence aside and pulled up one of the drawers, taking a fountain pen and slip of paper out and writing onto it: “Reassuring for Sweet Dreams.” Perfuma stuck the label onto the bottle and smiled, feeling Gardenia hop onto her shoulder. “C’mon honey, let’s go deliver this to Adora, yeah?” she said before heading back to the door to make her way to Crystal Falls.


	5. Crystal Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night guardian of the Crystal Castle listens to the story of Light Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, just wanna pop in and say I got a twofer for you guys today! These were fun chapters to work on and a good challenge since they're both separate stories. Anyways, enjoy!

It was the long dead of night in Etheria, the wind was cold and light. And at this hour, the stars were as bright and glorious as ever. It is said that the best view of the stars would be at the very peak of the Crystal Castle, but sadly, no one ever dares to tread even anywhere close to Skydancer Mountain considering all of the secrets kept by The First Ones. The only ones who left who are allowed to tread around the castle grounds are Light Hope and the guardians of the Crystal Castle; Sun Dancer and Moonbeam, the pegasus siblings from Crystal World. 

Of course, since it was night time, Moonbeam was in charge of holding the fort for this time. It was often a lonesome and quiet job, considering that it was very rare for any threats to come across the sacred castle, even for night time where not many would still be awake. It was a mundane job, really but the siblings completely understand their duties and take pride in doing so. 

While Sun Dancer resided on the Sun, considering she is one of the very few beings in the universe to be able to handle the intense heat of the Sun’s surface, while Moonbeam lived on the second of the two Etherian moons, as it would often be close to Bright Moon to which he would routinely visit as well. By visit, he’d normally like to just traverse around the Bright Moon grounds. He found the environment calming. Sun Dancer too liked to explore the warmer climates of Etheria, such as the realm of Scaldor where the fire paladin Burnadette would come see her as well to travel the Steam Plains as well. 

What the two of them had in common was their initial discovery of the world thanks to She Ra and their fellow pegasus Swift Wind. For so long, the two were completely unaware of the beauty of Etheria up until Swift Wind and She Ra had offered to prove to them that there was genuine beauty to be seen on Etheria. 

And even then with how relatively peaceful their lives were, they were grateful to the two heroes for adding some sort of spice to their lives. 

Moonbeam had been watching the mesmerizing flow of the Crystal Falls’ streams when he thought he had heard a sudden noise, breaking him from his trance. He extended his wings out and grunted. “Who goes there?” he asked, stepping foot and peaking around the entrance of the castle. The luminescent pegasus was immediately greeted with a near-blinding light, almost unable to see the multiple array of colors that made up the light. But the thing was, Light Hope seemed to be gone. 

The pegasus gave a grimace of discomfort as he covered the beams of light from his sight by the support of one of his wings. “Who are you? What are you doing in Crystal Castle?!” he asked, his voice echoing through the lonely halls. The almost blinding figure turned around. It appeared to be some sort of humanoid figure wearing golden armor, accompanied by a cape over their broad shoulders with a staff of some sort in their hand. There was a small window of silence. 

“Do not fear, Moonbeam. It is me.” 

Moonbeam raised his eyebrow and looked up. “Light Hope?” It sounded just like them. 

“Yes. Do not let my physical form frighten you.” 

“I was not aware that you had a separate form, Light Hope. Have you always possessed it?” 

Light Hope looked down, his grasp on his staff tightening. They nodded. “Yes. It has been quite a long time since I last transformed, though.” They then proceeded to step forward out to the entrance floor of the Crystal Castle to which Moonbeam had followed curiously. 

“The last time I had transformed was when Etheria was first discovered.” They said. 

“How long have you been alive for, Light Hope?” Moonbeam asked.   
They chuckled to themselves. “A very long time, my friend. I’ve even served for the Council of Elders on Eternia. Their leader, Eldor had created me as a living spell, and was transported to Crystal World as an emissary.” 

Moonbeam’s shiny tail swayed as he turned his head to look up at the protector of this dear castle. “Tell me more, Light Hope…” 

They nodded. “Back then, I was known as Lord R’ygus Hope to the ancients. I was with the Council of Elders when the cosmic balance had brought Etheria into the world. I was fascinated by this new sister planet. So after this world was created, I decided to go with the First Ones to explore the planet, study it’s environments and magic. From then on, I became the Light Hope that you know now after forming the Crystal Castle.” 

The blue pegasus tilted his head. “You created the Crystal Castle, Light Hope?” 

“Yes. All from a lone standpoint, I created this castle with the jewels from the Crystal Light Barrier. All of this, was created from the ground up.” they said. 

“But why, Light Hope?” 

“...It was to protect Etheria.” 

This surprised Moonbeam to some extent. 

“A long time ago, the tyrant you know as Hordak had pulled the planet into a dark, dull dimension known as Despondos. Because of that, I had to manifest as a beacon for the Crystal Castle. It was the only thing that kept Etheria from being destroyed in the process. Since then, it has been a very long time since I had last taken this form as well as had any sort of contact with the Council of Elders back on Eternia.” Light Hope explained. 

Moonbeam sat on his legs and looked down at the small stream of water that lead to Crystal Falls. After a small window of more silence as the two beings just took in their surroundings. The world around them was so beautiful, yet Light Hope, one of the first people to travel to this wondrous planet had very little window of opportunity to take in all the world’s beauty. This made the young pegasus feel grateful that he was at least able to freely explore for a short amount of time out of each passing day. He rose his head up. 

“Do you miss Eternia? Or Crystal World?” Moonbeam questioned. 

Light Hope was quiet for a moment before they answered. 

“There are times where I do wish to see what Eternia and Crystal World are like now… But protecting Etheria alongside the Great Rebellion is my top priority. Until both Eternia and Etheria are truly at peace is when I’d feel it would be appropriate for my return.” 

Light Hope and Moonbeam then looked over, seeing a small peak of the sun coming out from the sky as the atmosphere around them had gotten slightly brighter. Moonbeam stood back up. 

“I shall return to my state of origin. It is almost time for Sun Dancer to make her arrival as well. You may return to the moon now. I thank you for your service to the Crystal Castle.” The living spell had turned around and started making his way back to the center room. 

Moonbeam nodded seeming rather at ease and was even a bit happy he was able to talk with Light Hope during their time together. “Farewell, Light Hope.” He proceeded to extend his wings out and flapped them up, flying high into the rising morning skies. On his way back to the moon, he came across Sun Dancer. 

“Hello dear brother, another easy night..?” the warm contrasting pegasus asked in a peppy mood. 

Moonbeam smiled. “Well, yes. But uh...I’d also say that something happened that sparked up my job.” 

Sun Dancer was curious. “Like what??” 

Her brother chuckled. “Well, maybe Light Hope will fill you in. That’s all I can say.” 

Moonbeam and Sun Dancer looked at each other in approval before they went their separate ways for the time being, Moonbeam especially satisfied with his piece of mind and enlightenment.


	6. Distant Memories In The Shape of Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Joya reminisces in the memory of her childhood adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those unaware, Joya was a toyline exclusive character of the original She Ra, she is not an oc.

Effervesca: The newly aligned kingdom with the Great Rebellion had just started recovering from a horde invasion. Oddly enough, no one really suspected the young dominion to be sought out after by the Horde; considering the realm’s humble and even a bit silly origins. Effervesca was made purely for Joya and her friends’ own relaxation and amusement. Joya and the rest of her bubble maiden companions had formed the lovely iridescent Bubble Foam Palace, as well as several different locations to alleviate the sea folk's hardships, such as the Foaming Hot Springs and the Soapstone Spa, all meant to build up on the simple little world of Princess Joya’s creation. The land seemed to be recovering well with the help of She Ra and The Great Rebellion, which Joya couldn’t be more grateful for. 

The bubble princess huffed as she wiped off her forehead, feeling satisfied with the work she had finished on her palace. She then giggled and clapped her hands before she used her bubbles to form a pathway down thanks to her conch horn. She walked back to see the overall progress that was made. She was proud she was able to help take part in her little realm’s up-keeping after a brief hardship. Everyone else had already gone home so there was only Joya left. 

She walked over to the side of the palace to where her bubble carriage was parked. The once shining and beautiful carriage had become dull, desolate, and of course without any water to tread on so it’s beautiful tune as well as blowing bubbles had been dormant for a long time. Joya placed her hand onto the roof of the carriage, immediately causing some memories of her childhood and mother to come flooding back. 

When the bubble maiden was a child, she remembered her mother took her out of bed one day and surprised her with the glorious carriage. Back then, it was a pretty and shiny metallic light blue with hints of pink in the brush strokes. There were carvings of lovely doves on the sides where the doors were, and there were already bubbles coming out of the backside. It was the most beautiful thing the young Joya had ever seen. 

It seemed like so long ago when she was but a child when she would have needed to be carried by her mother to get up inside the carriage for a ride around the sea. During their evening drives, she would always tell her stories of the 12 seas of Etheria; those who treaded their waters without a fear in the world. And by night time, she’d be dead asleep. The laughs of her childhood voice could be heard echoed within her mind as she reminisced looking at the hundreds of bubbles floating up into the nice sky, the feel of the soapy water rushing through her little fingers, and the cold, chilly air of night flowing through her hair. Then Joya remembered:

One day, her mother was gone. With only the small kingdom to have to herself. 

Just then, she heard a familiar trumpet call kind of sound. Joya immediately knew who it was and giggled but was also a bit surprised. “Enchanta!” She smiled, giggling as she ran up to the beautiful swan from the bridges and hugged her around her neck to which she lowered her head to the princess in comfort. Joya then pulled away, the smile had not left her face. “What’re you doing here, Enchanta?” 

The pink and white colossal swan honked a bit as she turned to her side and showed that she had a sack tied around her as well as a much longer object that was covered by a sheet for protection. Joya curiously took the sack as well as the other object. 

She removed the sheet and gasped, seeing that Bow had finished the modifications to her bubble wand. “My wand..! I wasn’t expecting it to be done so soon! I could kiss him right now..!” Joya giggled. The once plain wand was changed with a new coat of iridescent paid and was given an adorable pearl design as well as a new pommel. The circular hem of the wand was also made a bit larger. 

She looked over to Enchanta and chuckled. “Enchanta, why don’t we go out for a spin? We can try putting my new wand to the test as long as we stay within the Frothy Force field.” she said. 

Enchanta nodded, backing up a little as to let Joya ride on her back. The bubble princess smiled as she climbed onto the comfortable surface of her feathers, the beautiful swan not wasting any time to have a fun swim with Joya. In a matter of no time, they were already off to the races. 

“You wanna know what’s so awesome about these waters, Enchanta?” Joya asked. She lowered her newly fixed wand and let it ripple through the shimmering body of water. After a few seconds, she stirred her wand up a little bit and released it back into the air swiftly. Bubbles flew rapidly into the sky, their colors radiating through the setting sunlight. 

The lovely swan honked in joy, seeing all the pearly rainbow-colored bubbles fly into the air. Joya smiled and laughed as she dipped her wand into the special waters once again and raised it once it was refilled, more colorful bubbles floating off. Because of the rush and fun the two were having, they had left the gate to the force field. Joya giggled and was about to do it again until she noticed the waters were different. She looked over and chuckled, noticing that they were a bit far away from Effervesca. “Well, I guess we can take a little breather…” she said before she put the wand in its scabbard. Joya yawned a bit and stretched, laying her arms and head comfortably in the crook of Enchanta’s neck. It felt so comforting, like sleeping on a cloud. Her eyes drooped but not completely, starting to remember what it was like to cruise along the waters of Etheria. 

She patted the side of Enchanta’s lower neck. “It’s okay, girl. Let’s just cruise the waters for the evening, yeah?” she she asked. “It’ll be like our own private journey..” 

Enchanta mewed a bit as she nodded, Joya held her precious conch and blew into it carefully, minuscule bubbles coming out. They weren’t any less shimmering and radiant as the bubbles that would once flow out of her gorgeous and dear carriage.


	7. Paladins of The Spirit Ember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn a little bit about the fire region of Etheria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions! Should I make cover art for each chapter? Kinda want to ngl. Also if you'd like to see my fanart and redesigns, my twitter is @GalSanban. I'd really appreciate it if any of ya'll could drop a follow. Your views and kudos are my motivation. Thanks! And goodbye.

Candila Lavis, the fire region of passion, heart, and the eternal flames of the paladins of the Spirit Ember. The paladins of this region resembled the people’s hopes, honor, nobility, and right to freedom. Formed and lead by Burnadette, a young freedom fighter who swore her very life to protect her people from any threat that comes their way. A sole purpose for a fire paladin would to protect their own and the burning Spirit Ember stone. 

The Spirit Ember ignites the flames and ignition of the citizens’ hearts, giving them the life and powers they have now, especially for the paladin clan as they rely on the Spirit Ember’s mana for their wielding. Should something unsightly happen to their precious stone, they’d only have their physical combat skills left, which wouldn’t say much considering the kinds of rising threats purging Etheria now. 

The Horde would absolutely be no exception to the wrath of Burnadette and her clan, considering they were the sole reason of the paladins’ existence. When Burnadette was young, Hordak and his forces had torn down her village, bringing her and her family into slavery. After months of harsh physical labor, there were rumors of anonymous rebels on the prowl who would come to set them free. Being young and naive, the child Burnadette dreamed that one day a knight in shining armor would come to save her, her parents, and her village. And it came, but at a horrible cost. 

When the rebel alliance had came, it was considered one of their bloodiest brawls with the Horde soldiers. Lots of deafening explosions and crashes were heard as the little girl tried running her way out of the prisoner chambers. As she ran, all she remembered was a Horde robot looking down at her, as if she was just a meaningless ant the robot was free to stomp on. Just before she thought she was going to be crushed, Bright Moon’s own King Micah had saved her life, casting a spell to have the bot out of commission. Whilst he carried the girl out of the Fright Zone, the last thing Burnadette saw was another robot hovering over to bludgeoned corpses. 

After the matter, the alliance had rounded up what little survivors were left and brought them to the Whispering Woods for much needed hospitality. King Micah had rounded everyone up but noticed a certain young girl was missing. The rebels at that time tried finding her but only to no avail, leaving a slight pain in the rebellion leader’s heart. 

With nowhere else to go, no familiar faces in sight, and only the ragged clothes on her back, the young girl unknowingly made her trial all the way to the realm of Candila Lavis. Once getting there, she was no longer cold, the warmth of the region soon making her way. Living off of the skirmishes of the fiery land, she found a small band of other rebels who had gone through similar conditions as her. One thing that drew her to them was the red and orange, lava-like Spirit Ember, the one thing that was worth fighting for to the region. And with that, The Paladins of The Spirit Ember had formed. 

It took years of intense and harsh training for Burnadette considering how young she was compared to the vast majority of the band, but the leader then found potential in her youth. As the years went on, the young warrior still pursued to be strong, so her determination and hard work would eventually pay off, and so it did. 

Now to this day, the paladins of this region have done a well and harsh job of protecting their found, beloved homelands. 

-

Burnadette was nearing her way toward the Cavern of Flames, her full armor on as well as equipped with her trusty opal battleaxe. Even if this was the way to the Spirit Ember, there could be dangers lurking around that could harm her or the precious stone. 

Along with her was Sun Dancer, the red pegasus of the sun. The two had become unlikely companions while the curious pegasus had been exploring the fire region of Etheria.   
“What are we doing here, Burnadette?” Sun Dancer asked as she trotted along behind her. 

“This is the chamber of the Spirit Ember, I like to go here from time to time when I need to recharge. You do know how the runestones here work, right?” Burnadette asked. 

The pegasus nodded in understanding. 

As the two crept closer to the center of the cavern, it got much warmer and brighter. Surrounding the Spirit Ember was a large pool of boiling lava, some parts of it even bubbling up and popping near what little surface there was inside the cave. Sun Dancer winced as some almost splashed by her foot, soon trotting right next to the paladin. 

The Spirit Ember floated in its place, its burning aura casting around the cave. The shape of the summery monolith was almost that of an actual flame. It glowed radiant, warm hues of vermilion with even a few specks of gold shining through. The closer one would get, the more heat would come through. It was a comforting feeling to those of Candila origin. 

Burnadette sighed calmly as she set her battleaxe down carefully and placing her hands onto the runestone. The heat from the rock coursed through her gloved hands. She stood there like that for about a minute as the fired up aura coursed around her. Her eyes glowed with a clear flame before she exhaled, backing away from the stone once she was finished. 

She looked over at Sun Dancer and chuckled, stroking her golden blonde mane. “Let’s go back to Scaldor today?” She smiled. The pegasus smiled and nodded happily. 

“Yes..!” 

Burnadette chuckled before she hopped on carefully onto Sun Dancer’s back, giving her the okay to head on to Scaldor, the region that bordered Salineas and Candila. The place was known for its intense heat and steam surrounding lands and hills. Not many found any joy or comfort in going to a place like this, but Burnadette and Sun Dancer were an exception. 

Considering how close by the hills were to both Salineas and Candila, it didn’t take very long to get there. They landed on a random mount, right where the steam in the sky could be seen. Burnadette grabbed her battleaxe and sighed almost blissfully, sitting by the edge of the cliff to get a clear view. 

Sun Dancer looked toward her and walked up next to her on the cliff. She exhaled softly and sat next to the paladin, looking off into the distance with her. “Burnadette, how come you don’t want to be part of the Great Rebellion?” 

Burnadette crossed her arms. “I’ve told you this before, Sun Dancer. The Paladins and I do not need any assistance by those novices.” she furrowed her eyebrows.

“But they’re not unskilled! They’ve been helping so many other kingdoms and empires from falling, let alone the small villages that keep getting taxed by the Horde.” The pegasus retorted. “They have She Ra on their side, Burnadette. You don’t know if or when the Horde can just swoop in one day and be stronger than even your forces. It’s been a long time since you last saw them, what if they’ve advanced their forces? Their troops, their military.-” 

“I will NOT associate myself with that pathetic rag tag team for as long as that villain Adora is their leader. That is all, Sun Dancer.” Burnadette interrupted. She stood back up and adjusted her cape, moving her shoulder-length hair out of the way, picking up her battleaxe. 

For as long as Adora would be part of the rebellion, Burnadette wanted no part of it. She didn’t want to take any risks so naturally, she decided that it was best for her and her fellow fighters to go down their own path on protecting the world they cherish. Burnadette believed truly that she would keep her decision firm and not look back.


End file.
